Piccolo
|ename = Piccolo |alias = コロ |Kamikoro-sama}}Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 366 |debut = Chapter 161 (Dragon Ball); Episode 123 (Dragon Ball) |birthday = May 9, Age 753''Daizenshu 7'Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume'' |gender = Genderless |race = Nameccian |age = |height = 226 cm (adult) |weight = 116 kg (adult) |status = Alive |residence = Castle of God |occupation = Martial Artist |affiliation = Dragon Team Team Beerus Representatives of the Seventh Universe |jva = Toshio Furukawa |feva = Christopher Sabat }} '''Piccolo, also known as MajuniorDragon Ball Super Barcode Wars 3 and formerly known as Piccolo Jr., is the reincarnation of the Piccolo-Daimaoh. Appearance Personality Relationships Kami-sama Son Gokou Son Gohan Abilities and Power Techniques * : * : * : * : * : * : * :Dragon Ball Manga Chapter 181''Dragon Ball'' Anime Episode 142 * |Makankōsappō|literal meaning "Demonic Piercing Light Cannon of Murder"}}: History Past Piccolo-Daimaoh Arc Saiyans Arc Freeza Arc Androids and Cell Arc Majin-Boo Arc Dragon Ball: The Return of Son Gokou and Friends! Gods of the Universe Saga Battle of Gods Resurrection ‘F’ Six months after the battle with the God of Destruction Beerus, Piccolo was babysitting Pan in front of Gohan's house. When Gohan and Videl returned home from shopping, Gohan wondered what was wrong, so he commented he sensed bad energy. Moments later, Shenron was summoned. Four months later, Piccolo and Gohan, flew toward Northern Capital where Freeza landed for his revenge. He later fought Freeza's army with Gohan, Tenshinhan, Kame-Sennin, Jaco, and Klilyn. During the battle, Piccolo was challenged by Shisami and they began to fight. Piccolo had a difficult time fighting him. After all of Freeza's other soldiers are defeated, Gohan noticed Piccolo was still having an even fight with Shisami, he took over for him and effortlessly beats him while in his Super Saiyan form. This prompted Freeza to attack Gohan with one blow. Piccolo revived Gohan with a Kiai to his chest to get his heart beating again and then used their second to last Senzu to get him back on his feet. When Gokou is needs a signal for him to use Teleportation, Piccolo along with the others power up to help him. Piccolo then witnessed the battle between Gokou and Freeza, later Vegeta. Piccolo was one of the survivors of Earth's destruction by Freeza by being shielded by Whis. Whis, however, reversed time three minutes prior for Gokou to kill Freeza, sending him back to Hell. God of Destruction Beerus Arc Anime Manga At Bulma's birthday party of a cruise liner, God of Destruction Beerus, who was searching for the Super Saiyan God, got angry because he could not eat pudding because Boo ate it all. He was challenged by Gohan and Boo, but the god defeated the two. After Gotenks was defeated, Piccolo felt the need to use Makankousappo against him, but Vegeta prevented him, explaining that it was pointless. He then stated he was the God of Destruction, the most powerful god, and no one in the universe dare to oppose him. Moments later, Bulma slapped Beerus for ruining her birthday party but the latter retaliated. This enraged Vegeta and he then attacked him. Vegeta was able to get hits on the god, but the god was unharmed and decided to destroy the Earth because the Super Saiyan God was not present. However, Gokou appeared and asked Beerus to wait.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 3 Golden Freeza Arc Sixth Universe Arc Anime Manga Sometime later, Piccolo was with Vegeta and Gokou at Capsule Corporation when Bulma finished the new Dragon Radar. Gokou used the radar but said nothing was showing. Piccolo asked if it did not worked but Bulma said the Earth was on the edge of the universe so it was less ideal to search there, but rather the center of the universe. Bulma then called her sister to get a hold of Jaco to tell him to go to Earth. Fifty minutes later, Bulma went with Jaco to Zuno, a being who knows all, to ask about the Super Dragon Balls. After Bulma and Jaco left, Gokou and Vegeta discussed liking their wives, and Vegeta commented only strong-willed women could handle Saiyan blood. Piccolo was shocked hearing this and wondered why they were together.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 6 Afterwards, Piccolo went with Gokou and Vegeta to Satan House to recruit Boo for Team Beerus. On the day of the Sixth Universe and Seventh Universe Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition in the cube, after Whis revealed the strongest warrior Beerus fought, Monaka, Vegeta questioned his appearance but Piccolo said not to get caught off guard with appearance. After two hours and ten minutes, they reached the Nameless Planet. Upon seeing the Super Dragon Balls, Piccolo and the others were shocked at their size seeing them above the planet. After landing, Piccolo and the other warriors went to the stage to take exam when they spotted the Team Champa's warriors, and were shocked seeing that one looked like Freeza.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 7 Piccolo said he did not sense evil ki from the Freeza look-alike. Piccolo then listened as Vegeta and Gokou spoke with a Saiyan from the 6th Universe. Shortly after, Piccolo took the ten simple question exam and passed. However, Boo failed, leaving four team members. Due to Beerus's demand in anger, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gokou did rock-paper-scissors to select their place in the competition. Gokou was first, Piccolo was second, Vegeta was third, and Monaka was fourth because Beerus said he was the strongest.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 8 After the singer sang the universal anthem, the first match was between Gokou and Team Champa's Botamo. While Gokou was fighting Botamo, Piccolo thought Gokou would get worn out before his opponent, and Vegeta said he was more powerful but had no chance of winning because he could not deal damage. Piccolo thought Gokou had to use his full power and said preserving stamina was their plan, but they could not. Piccolo and Vegeta were shocked when Gokou won due to ring-out. During Gokou's next match with Frost, the Sixth Universe's Freeza, when Frost transformed into his third form, Piccolo said seeing the form brought back memories.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 9 After Gokou to Frost due to ring-out, Piccolo asked the Saiyan what happened and Gokou said after he was punched, he went limp. As Piccolo walked to the stage for his match against Frost, Piccolo asked Gokou the odds of him winning, and Gokou bluntly said zero but told him to waste his stamina for Vegeta. On the stage, Piccolo asked Frost to power down from his final form, but Frost denied because he wanted to finish fights as quick as possible.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 10 Immediately after the match commenced, Frost attacked Piccolo, be he vanished above him. Frost then fired a Kikouha at Piccolo, but the latter vanished behind Frost. Frost continued to fire several blasts the Nameccian, but he continued to vanish. Piccolo stated he was not a Nameccian but the reincarnation of Piccolo-Daimaoh before taking off his heavy weighted clothing. He then attempted to grab Frost with his arm stretched but Frost dodged and fired several blasts. Shortly after, Frost decided to end the match due to tiredness. After he touch his right wrist, he charged at Piccolo and attacked him with his left hand several times, but the latter blocked, before punching him with his right hand, causing the Nameccian to fly off the stage. However, Jaco objected and claimed Frost was using a weapon. After the referee searched him, Frost was disqualified due to concealing a weapon in his wrist, and Piccolo's loss was nullified. However, Vegeta wanted to beat Frost with his own hands, and the Nameccian allowed it. During Vegeta's match with Otta Magetta, after Vegeta blasted the Metalman, he was unfazed, leaving Piccolo to believe he was invulnerable. When Gokou told Vegeta to toss Magetta out of the ring, Vegeta attempted but failed due to the Metalmen weighing over 1,000 tons, and Piccolo said he could not do the same thing Gokou did to Botamo.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 11 While Vegeta was destroying the stage, Piccolo thought his idea was clever because he would win due to ring out. In Vegeta's match with Cabbe, the Saiyan from the Sixth Universe, Piccolo was shocked when Cabbe transformed into Super Saiyan due to Vegeta's threats to Planet Sadala, the home planet of the Saiyans in the Sixth Universe. After Vegeta defeated Cabbe in Super Saiyan Blue, Piccolo thought he well trained Cabbe. Gokou wondered why he went through the trouble to train him, so Piccolo said he was the prince of Saiyans and meeting another Saiyan reminded him of it. Gokou asked about him, but Piccolo did not think Vegeta was fond of him due to his impressions on Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 12 During Vegeta's match against Team Champa's final warrior, Hit, Gokou asked Piccolo if he saw what was happening, but Piccolo denied. After Vegeta lost, Piccolo heard as Whis revealed Monaka was an amateur and was motivation for Gokou and Vegeta to get stronger and it shocked him. He then realized Gokou's match with Hit was the one to ride on. After Gokou transformed into Super Saiyan God, Piccolo was shocked and curious to why he did it. Piccolo and Vegeta were shocked when Hit unleashed his full power. Shortly after, Piccolo was shocked after Gokou hopped off the stage because he wanted to fight Hit later. After Monaka's victory against Hit, the Zenoh appeared and Vegeta asked what it was. Whis revealed he was the king of all 12 universes, shocking, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Gokou. After the king left, Piccolo and the others returned to the cube before finding the final Super Dragon Ball which was the Nameless Planet. After Beerus's wish was granted by Super Shenron, they returned home.Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapter 13 "Future" Trunks Arc Before Trunks and Mye left to the future while in the time machine, Piccolo appeared at Capsule Corporation with Gohan.Dragon Ball Super Anime Episode 67 Universe Survival Arc Peaceful World Arc Baby Arc Super Android No. 17 Arc Evil Dragons Arc Other Media Games Playable Appearances Major Battles *Majunior vs. Klilyn *Majunior vs. Shen *Majunior vs. Son Gokou *Piccolo and Goku vs. Raditz *Piccolo vs. Saibaiman *Piccolo, Klilyn, and Son Gohan vs. Nappa *Piccolo vs. Android No. 20 *Piccolo vs. Cell *Piccolo vs. Android No. 17 *Piccolo and No. 17 vs. Cell *Piccolo vs. Shin *Piccolo, Majin Boo (Good), No. 18, Tenshinhan, Gohan, Vegeta, and Gotenks vs. Beerus *Piccolo, Gohan, Tenshinhan, Klilyn, Kame-Sennin, and Jaco vs. 1,000 Soldiers of the Freeza Army *Piccolo vs. Shisami (interrupted by Gohan) *Piccolo vs. Frost Trivia *Toriyama said Piccolo is a shy person.Daizenshu 4: World Guide *Piccolo's hobby is meditating in quiet places. *Piccolo's favorite food is water (particularly the thawed ice water in the north area). *Piccolo does not have a favorite vehicle. *When there are no battles or on days off, Piccolo trains.Chozenshu 1: Story and World Guide *Piccolo's activity expectations for the Tournament of Power is 5 stars.[https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DACtlf_UQAENdBJ.jpg:large V-Jump July 2017 Issue] References Site Navigation Category:Nameccians Category:Former Antagonists Category:Dragon Team Category:Team Beerus Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Dragon Ball Kai Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Characters Category:Representatives of the Seventh Universe Category:Genderless Characters